Rainy nights
by c-plaus
Summary: Ui has left Yui alone for the weekend, and the guitarist needs some company. Azusa is invited to spend the weekend with her and she gladly accepts. But the rain keeps them from going outside, and then things start to blossom inside. Shoujo-ai one-shot.


**A/n: Yui x Azusa, again ^^ Can't get anough of them, they're so cute! Anyhow, this has to be the longest one-shot I've ever written :O Not that I mind, it was about damn time I had a good long one. Or at least, a longer one that is. Hehe, Eddie Izzard referance~ Hmm.. what else to say, Cho x Hermione will be updated soon too! So stay tuned :) I do not own K-ON! or the characters used.**

* * *

I moaned as I continued to trudge along the road, my tiny umbrella not holding out the constant downpour. The wind was fierce and chilled me to the bone, even though I wore my wind shielding raincoat. Beside me, ducked deep under the rainbow-colored umbrella, holding onto it as if her life depended on it, shuffled Yui. She kept her eyes firm on the road ahead, eyebrows pulled together under the rim of her hooded raincoat. I noticed she looked amazingly cute this way.

'Azu-nyan,' she said, smiling as she pronounced my nickname, 'Ui-chan isn't home for the weekend.. so, could you come with me?'

I pulled a face. I had actually made plans for the weekend with my parents. They had seen an advertisement in the newspaper about a two-day trip along the better places of Japan and had asked me to come along. The time I spend with my parents isn't too short, but isn't regularly too, so I was glad to tag along. Then again, somehow, the fact that I was going to be alone with Yui seemed better. It kind of scared me that I thought that way, but I shrugged it off.

'Well.. sure. But I have to call my parents that I'm staying with you,' I replied, a tiny smile tugging at my lips. Yui smiled gratefully and shifted a little closer under the small rain shield, pushing me out in the pouring water.

'Yui-senpai!' I exclaimed, quickly stepping back under the umbrella, while Yui shot me an apologizing look. But just as I thought, just a single second in this weather was all it took to get you soaked- and good too. That stupid raincoat didn't even work right, I hadn't kept any water out and I felt the drops trickle down my body. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the wind suddenly whipped up again and tore apart my umbrella.

'Aw, this is just _great_!' I scoffed, looking at the umbrella- or what was left of it.

'It's not so far any more Azu-nyan,' Yui comforted me, smiling her everlasting smile. Walking along the sidewalks, I stuffed the useless thing in the nearest trash bin. It looked oddly colorful in this dull, grey weather. Then, even though my fingers were numb from the cold, I felt Yui's hand wrap around mine. I glanced up at her and she grinned. Then, out of nowhere, she started running, dragging me long whether I wanted to or not.

Moments later, we stood on Yui's porch, glad to be out of the rain, waiting for our breaths to return.

'What was that all about?' I asked, still a bit breathless.

'I thought that if we ran, we wouldn't get as wet as when we walked,' she replied, smiling sheepishly. Silly Yui. I still don't understand how she thinks and draws conclusions so quickly. Some might think she's dumb, but she really isn't. Sure, she might be a bit airheaded and may say some stupid things, but she's just different. She handles things easier I guess, in a childlike way. Then again, we still were children. Ah well, Yui's thoughts will remain a mystery for everyone.

'Azu-nyan, what's keeping you so long?' Yui asked, pulling me away from my thinking. I realized she'd opened the door already and that I was still standing on the porch. She tugged at my hand, which was still intertwined with mine and pulled me in the warm indoors.

* * *

I sat on a chair in Yui's room, waiting for the guitarist to finish changing in Ui's bedroom. I had no dry clothes with me, so she'd told me I could wear one of her pajamas. Though they were a bit too large for me, they were nice and warm- and they smelled sweet, like Yui.

'Azu-nyan!' I suddenly heard her moan, and she barged into the room, flinging herself into my arms, 'I've missed you~'

'It's only been ten minutes,' I sighed. If this was going to happen every time I left her alone then this was going to be a long weekend.

'I still missed you,' she pouted. But before I even had the time to retort, she gasped and grasped my face in her hands. Slowly I saw her cheeks get pink and her smile broaden.

'You look so cute with your hair down~'

'Eh- thanks?'

Yui giggled and hugged me tightly. Surprisingly, it felt good when she did that. Yui's arms loosened around me and she darted to the door, gesturing me to follow. We went downstairs and sat down at the table. After a while, Yui decided to make us some tea, and not very much later, we were enjoying the hot liquid.

'Why isn't Ui-chan home for the weekend?' I asked, wondering why the caring Ui left her big sister alone.

'Ah, Ui-chan's having a sleep-over with some of her classmates,' Yui said, her eyebrows furrowed in a sad manner. I know she didn't like it when Ui left her, she couldn't bear to live without the care Ui provided her. It still surprised me how different they were, also regarding the fact that Yui was supposed to be the responsible one- being the elder one of the two.

'Why didn't you invite the rest of the club?' I then asked, 'then we could make this a slumber party.'

'Hee,' Yui's reply came, while she feigned to shy away, flustered, 'I wanted to be alone with my Azu-nyan~'

She then sidled up to me, her face dangerously close to mine, gazing at me with her big eyes. My heart missed a beat or two, weird enough, and then the guitarist backed away. I could still feel my heart thump against my chest as Yui returned to the kitchen to get us some more tea. I shook my head quickly.

'Do you mind if I turn the TV on?' I asked, desperate for some distraction from Yui's attention. Her head popped up from behind the wall dividing the kitchen from the living room and she murmured a ''no''. I crawled over to the device and turned it on, the screen lighting up. It took me a while to find the remote and when I did find it, Yui reappeared, holding a plate with cups of tea and some cupcakes. We sat back down around the table and I flipped through the channels until I came across some anime's ending song. Yui elicited a moan and pouted. I guess she's been watching this.

'Ne ne, Azu-nyan,' she then said, no sadness left on her face, 'let's watch a horror movie!'

I swallowed. Horror movies weren't my most favorite kind of movies. But the pleading look on Yui's face left me no other choice.

'Which one?' I sighed defeatedly. Yui grinned and shifted over to the small cupboard on which the TV stood. She opened one of its doors, revealing a whole stack of DVD's. My mouth gaped open.

'I didn't know you had that many horror movies.'

'Oh, they're not mine. Ui-chan likes them a lot.'

Disbelief struck me. Ui, the innocent person she was liked watching horror movies. Not that anything was wrong with that, but I could hardly imagine her watching one. Let alone all of these.

'Which one do you like more,' Yui chimed in, interrupting my thoughts, 'the ''_Pond of Death_'' or ''_Staircase of Satan_''?'

I grimaced. Both of the titles and their fronts weren't very inviting. I sighed heavily and pointed at the seemingly least terrifying one of them- ''_Pond of Death_''. Yui grinned and switched the channel to the DVD player, putting the disk into its place. She grabbed the remote as she hurried her way back to me, setting herself very close beside me. She grasped a pair of pillows from the couch behind her, threw one at me and held the other one in her hands, ready to block her vision if the movie got too scary. I shook my head and smiled a bit at her childlike attitude.

* * *

I realized Yui knew we needed the pillows. I've been holding it to my face from the beginning on, hiding behind it whenever the tension rose and the music changed to a very threatening octave. Yui seemed less affected by the intense horror, and I guessed she'd probably seen this one more than once. I continued to look the screen with the urge to look away, but the need to watch the movie as well. I glanced at Yui again. She was eyeing the TV with a very concentrated look on her face. I chuckled to myself and continued to watch the screen. I relaxed a bit- this was one of those scenes where nothing would happen. Of course, I didn't notice the silence that had fallen among the friends in the movie, and suddenly one of them screamed in terror of the awful zombie-like figure appearing from the dark water. My heart jumped up and I shut my eyes quickly, burying my face in my pillow. Right then, I felt Yui's arm being wrapped around my waist as she pulled me closer to her side where she proceeded to bend toward me.

'If it's too scary we'll stop watching,' she whispered, her voice suddenly in my ear- causing goose bumps to from all over me. I gazed up at her and shook my head. I wasn't going to be the coward- even though I did want to stop watching.

It felt like I had been watching for an eternity at the frightening images when finally the ending credits shot across the screen. Yui's arm retraced from my waist- I hadn't noticed she'd kept it there, and she stretched them out over her head, yawning. I wondered why everybody did that after watching a movie- while stretching out my own legs.

'That was scarier than I thought,' I muttered and placed my pillow back on the couch. Yui glanced at me and a grin spread over her features.

'Are you scared?' she teased, closening in on me.

'N-no! That wasn't what I meant!'

'Ehe, Azu-nyan, you don't have to lie to me~'

'Yui-senpai! I'm not lying!' I retorted, feeling the blush creep its way up my cheeks. The brunette giggled and threw herself over me. She continued to glance at me, her big eyes glimmering with pleasure. Well, at least someone found this enjoyable. Her eyes then became a bit clouded and she frowned. After a short while, she seemed to be back on earth.

'What should we do tomorrow? I was thinking of going shopping. We need to buy Ton-chan something cute!'

'Sure,' I replied, 'if it isn't still raining tomorrow.'

'Mou, Azu-nyan don't say that. You've ruined all the fun.'

'What did I do?'

* * *

I sat on the spare futon Yui had found in the basement- Yui had fetched it for me because I didn't want to sleep in the same bed with her. The brunette sat beside me, leaning against her own bed. The small table in front of us was packed with little bags of candy, sweets, chips and other unhealthy stuff- all of it empty. Yui yawned and then suddenly leaned in very close.

'Azu-nyan,' she breathed, 'should I give you a goodnight kiss before we go to bed?'

'Yui-senpai!' I yelled, bringing up my arms to keep away Yui's puckered lips. They barely brushed against my own lips, and somehow, that littlest of touches sent a shiver down my spine and sent the blood rushing to my cheeks. Why was my heart pounding so fiercely against my chest? I shrugged off the thought quickly and pushed Yui away. She removed herself reluctantly from my body and crawled in her bed, stacking up a big pile of colorful pillows for her head to lie on. She tucked herself comfortably under her thick duvets to shield her from the cold. I did the same, crawling underneath the heavy blanket. Yui's eyes peeked over the edge of her sheets, peering at me through the semi-darkness.

'Goodnight Azu-nyan,' she giggled and turned back on her bed, 'you know, you can still get that kiss if you want to~'

'No thank you. Goodnight,' I muttered back. I laid myself on my back and stared at the ceiling, listening to ''pat pat pat'' of the rain against the window, accompanied with an occasional howl of the wind.

Not even five minutes later, Yui's soft snoring filled the little space, softening the relentless patter. I guess she was more exhausted than she seemed from the busy day. I wish I were more tired so I could fall asleep just as easy. But instead, as soon as I closed my eyes, I saw the terrifying monsters from the movie, as if they were burned on my retina.

And then somehow, when I just tried to fall asleep suddenly without having to close my eyes, all I could think about was Yui. I frowned to myself. How can I be so.. interested in her so quickly? I know I've always liked her, as a friend. But this felt different. It felt good to think about Yui and it felt good to have her near me and I could see in Yui's eyes she felt that way too. I swallowed and felt the sudden heat on my cheeks. I forced myself not to think any further and I focused on sleeping.

* * *

_Stupid_ movie. I shouldn't have agreed to watch it. The howling of the wind outside had become more fierce and it sounded very similar to the whining the zombies in the movie elicited out of their raspy throats. A cold shiver went down my spine as something creaked near the window. I told myself it was just a cat, a fence that shut or something along those lines. I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking out the sounds and images. Oh God, I'm starting to think like Mio.

I threw a desperate glance at Yui, but she was unruffled by the sounds of the outside, smiling to herself in her slumber. It was like Yui had this aura around her that drowned out the scary noises and it struck me that the offer Yui made earlier this night- sleeping beside her, seemed quite a good idea. I rose from my futon, already blushing violently of just the idea of laying next to her.

'Yui-senpai,' I whispered close to her ear, hoping not to scare her. Her eyelids fluttered open- it surprised me my low voice awoke her and not the patter of the rain or the howling wind. Her sleepy, hazy eyes immediately cleared and changed to worry as she glanced at me. I figured I must look very afraid.

'Azu-nyan,' the guitarist whispered back, 'are you okay?'

'I-I'm fine.. I just- can I sleep with you?' I blabbered out, feeling my head throb from all the blood that had gathered. Yui's face was expressionless for a moment and I felt the urge to apologize, but then she smiled and her cheeks changed to a cute pink hue. She huddled around for a bit and opened the blankets for me. I got up on my knees, ready to crawl in next to her, but I noticed she hadn't made any room for me. The throbbing became a bit louder. I knew exactly what she wanted, and more importantly, I wasn't declining her invitation. I crawled right into the bed, and climbed on Yui's body, feeling the warmth she emitted. My guts churned pleasantly as I felt the brunette's arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. Through the haze that were my thoughts, I never knew Yui could be so determined to get what she wanted.

'Azu-nyan,' she breathed, and this time her voice sounded, somehow, unbearably sexy. I tilted my head up and fixed my eyes on hers, feeling the need she felt. The need for me. And I realized I urged to feel her too. Yui then flashed her cheeky grin and she arched forward. I didn't know what happened for a moment. I felt the soft skin of Yui's lips on mine- it felt almost too good, and my brain had just shut down.

She then pulled back, probably well aware of my reaction. Or more, me not reacting at all. Her eyes suddenly became wary and I saw a hint of doubt in them. Seeing her eyebrows pull up in confusion snapped me back to reality and I pulled her- maybe a bit too forceful, back in a kiss. I heard her moan inwardly and I mimicked her, unable to keep the pleasure inside of me.

Yui broke the kiss, panting a bit. She was in better shape than me. I felt like I had ran a marathon and my cheeks felt red-hot, not to mention the frantic and erratic pounding of my heart. Yui smiled contently and pushed me against her chest. I snaked my arms around her and listened to her heartbeat, ragged like mine.

It didn't take me long to fall into in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke slowly, my eyes fluttering open. I yawned, rolled on my stomach and glanced at the alarmclock- it showed 09:47 with its red numbers. The rain was still coming down unrelenting and from the sound of it, it wasn't going to stop soon. I propped myself up on my elbows and scanned the room, but Yui was no where to be found. I figured she'd gone downstairs already. I crawled out of bed and put on the thick woolen socks Yui had given me. They sure felt nice and warm in the cold.

I made my way down the stairs, sounds emerging from the kitchen. I peeked around the doorpost to find Yui wrestling with utensils, bowls and other things, a serious and somewhat annoyed look on her face.

'Good morning Yui-senpai,' I said, breaking her out of her concentration. Her eyes flickered to me, glistening tenderly.

'Azu-nyan!' she squealed, hurrying toward me, her arms opened wide. She thudded against me, the force nearly toppling me over. I stumbled backwards, but regained my balance. We stood silent for a while, both of us enjoying the embrace. I closed my eyes and snuggled against her chest, inhaling her scent. Yui's hands were gently rubbing against my back, and I almost purred in contentment.

'What are you doing?' I asked, lifting my head up to glance at her.

'Making breakfast!' she said, smiling happily. I craned my neck and threw a glance at the kitchen. Breakfast?

'Sit down and watch some TV, I'll be right back,' she said, quite eager to go back to the kitchen. I let go of her and she hurried back to the counter, opening the oven and taking out a rack of freshly baked croissants. They smelled nice. I smiled and walked to the TV, switching it on. I waited patiently for breakfast.

It took her way less time to return from the kitchen, holding a plate with breakfast for the two of us than I thought it would. She placed herself beside me, putting the plate on the table. Tea, orange juice, croissants with jam and a bowl of cereals- it all looked delicious. I never knew Yui could actually do this without Ui's help. I smiled gratefully, Yui returning it.

We ate our breakfast rather silently, both of us still a bit sleepy. I thought these silences were going to be awkward after what happened last night, but luckily, they didn't. Well, at least for me they didn't. I don't know how Yui feels right now, but from how she acts she seems fine too.

Yui gulped down the last bit of he tea, sighed happily and curled up beside me, her arms enveloping around me. My heart began to beat harder and I too wrapped my arms around her. She then shifted her body closer, until she was practically straddling me. Her eyes met mine and my cheeks were set on fire as she inched closer, placing her lips ever so softly on mine. She pressed her body closer, rubbing against mine. My mind went blank, all things that made sense were erased, leaving only the thought of Yui.

Caught in the moment, she broke the kiss, only to continue in my neck. I gasped as I felt her tongue ran over my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Her hands were slowly running along the sides of my body, down to my legs and back up again. I know we both didn't want to start off too quickly, but Yui seemed determined and unstoppable. I didn't mind much, I wanted her too much to care. Still, a part in my mind told me we should slow down.

'Y-yui-senpai, please st-stop' I breathed, struggling to force the words out of my throat. She stopped her kisses and turned her face so I could see her.

'Why?' she innocently stated, her cheeks too, ablaze, 'it's still raining so we'd better stay inside.'


End file.
